What I've Been Through
by America's Got Fandom
Summary: 'She had to live with seeing him plummet to his doom, while all she could to was scream.' Lucy wakes up from a nightmare one night, and she needs Emmet to listen to her. Intended to be angst, but who knows? I'm a natural born fluff-er, so I'm not the best at angst. Set this where you will. Emmetstyle


**A/N: WHO SAW LEGO MOVIE 2?! I'm on a serious Lego Movie/ EmmetxLucy high, so this little fanfic (and several other unfinished ones) sprouted from it. Oh, if you're on the fence about seeing it, let me help: GO SEE IT. **

_"See ya later, Alligator." He was going to jump. He was going to save her and everyone. He was sacrificing himself for them. _

_But she wasn't._

_"DON'T!" Tears burning in her eyes like fire, she hollered out to him._

_Too late._

_He let himself go and plummeted to the point of no return._

_"NO, EMMET!" She loved him! They could've found some other way! He didn't have to leave her! _

"Emmet!" The breath was sucked from her chest as she nearly flew out of the bed. Her hands gripping the sheets, her breath still in rebellion, and tears poking her eyes, she looked to her left. Emmet. He was ok. He was here. He was alive.

She wasn't relieved.

She was furious.

Because of him, she had to live with that moment. She had to live with seeing him plummet to his doom, while all she could to was scream. People always listen to her when she yelled, but that one, horrifying time, her voice was powerless.

And now, sleeping soundly next to her, was the same man who she loved with all her heart. He was also the man who tore her heart out with that 'heroic' sacrifice. "Emmet." Her words were shallow and small, insignificant compared to the heaviness of nightfall. Stroking his cheek with a soft touch, she mumbled, "I love you." She checked the time; it was two in the morning.

She woke him up anyway. "Emmet, wake up."

"Mph, mphhhm. Luc-Lucy? Is it morning?" He flipped over like a thousand-pound weight in a half-sleep state, landing his hand in hers. That wasn't going to work this time.

"Emmet, wake up." Her voice was growing harder than steel, her glare twisting.

He started to sense that she was upset, so with what willpower was awake, he forced his eyes to creak open. "You ok?" He couldn't read her face; Upset? Angry? Terrified? He wasn't sure.

"No." He didn't even know. Of course he didn't. _He _didn't get knots in his stomach every time someone pat him on the back for making such a sacrifice. _He _didn't have nightmares about _her_ falling into the unknown. _He _didn't have to live with this!

Her answer scared him. Lucy wasn't ok? "Lucy, what's up?" He sat up in bed with her and took her hands, giving her a sweet, loving smile. That would make everything better. They would talk, sort everything out, then go back to bed. Perfect.

She wrenched her hands away from him in what felt like…disgust? Lucy? Disgusted by…him? The thought made his heart nauseous and his eyes water. "Lucy?"

"Never, EVER do that again! Do you hear me?!" She exploded in a blaze of hurt and anger, standing up on the bed and towering over him like a volcano. "I almost watched you DIE, and for what? To save all of us? Emmet, we could've done something else!" She knew that was a lie, but she couldn't bring herself to care in the heat of the moment.

"Lucy, I, I only–"

"Didn't you think about me?" Tears were breaking through and slipping down her face, but she didn't care. Couldn't care. She only wanted him to promise, promise her with all of his heart, mind and soul that he would never leave her again. Ever. "Emmet, I love you! What if you didn't make it back?!"

"I'm…"

"You're what? What? You're _sorry?"_

"Lucy, just listen to–"

"NO! Emmet, I love you more than anyone, what if I had lost you!?"

Before she could plead, yell, or argue any further, he threw his arms up to her shoulders, yanked her down to him and kissed her like it was the last time they could.

Lucy didn't know if she wanted to kiss him back, hug him, cry into his shoulder, or kill him. As enraged as she was, as emotional as she was, as _petrified _of losing him as she was, now all she wanted to do was kiss him. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss, almost desperately as she thought of how close she had been to losing him.

_If I ever lose you…_

A moment later, he pulled away, tears streaking down his face. "I'm…I'm sorry, Lucy. I never knew how much it hurt you."

She gripped his hands like they were her lifeline. "Never do it again. That's all I want, just please, never leave me again. I know you may not be able to help it…but if you can…please, never walk away from me."

Gently stoking her cheek, he nodded. "I promise, Lucy. I love you. More than you'll ever know."

She finally felt the happiness to crack a smile. "I love you, Emmet."

She pulled him to lay back down with her, making sure that his arms were snug around her waist. Not that she needed to, he was planning on holding her close the whole night.

"I love you, Emmet."

"I love you more, Lucy."

_More than you'll ever know._


End file.
